Multi-function showerheads are known in which different sets of nozzles provide different water delivery functions, such that a user can select between the different water delivery functions. Water is discharged from the multi-function showerhead differently for each of the water delivery functions so that the user experiences a desired sensation corresponding to the selected water delivery function. The water delivery functions can include, for example, a stream function, a spray function, a pulse function, and variations thereof. Furthermore, additional water delivery functions can be provided by using two or more sets of nozzles simultaneously.
Typically, each set of nozzles of a multi-function showerhead occupies a discrete zone or region (hereinafter “zone/region”) on a face of the showerhead. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional multi-function showerhead is illustrated as a three-function showerhead 100 having a face 102 on which are arranged two distinct sets of nozzles, i.e., inner nozzles 104 and outer nozzles 106. For purposes of illustration, only a few of the nozzles 104 and 106 are labeled in the drawings. The inner nozzles 104 correspond to a first water delivery function and the outer nozzles 106 correspond to a second water delivery function. A third water delivery function is provided by discharging water through the inner nozzles 104 and the outer nozzles 106 simultaneously.
As shown in FIG. 2, the inner nozzles 104 occupy a substantially concentric zone/region 108 on the face 102. The outer nozzles 106 also occupy a substantially concentric zone/region 110 on the face 102. The zones/regions 108 and 110 are discrete areas on the face 102. The face 102 also includes dead zones 118 and 120. A “dead zone” is a space around, between or near the zones/regions that does not have nozzles and, thus, is incapable of discharging water regardless of the selected water delivery function.
The use of discrete zones/regions facilitates providing the underlying waterways corresponding to each set of the nozzles 104 and 106. As shown in FIG. 3, a first waterway 112 connects the inner nozzles 104 to an inlet port 114 of the showerhead 100. Likewise, a pair of second waterways 116 connect the outer nozzles 106 to the inlet port 114. The inlet port 114 can be connected to a water supply source (not shown) for delivering water to the showerhead 100.
A problem with using the discrete zones/regions, however, is that they give rise to the aforementioned dead zones 118 and 120. The dead zones 118 and 120 can result in poor water coverage (e.g., an incoherent and unbalanced spray pattern) with respect to a user's body that results in the user experiencing an unpleasant sensation when the water impacts his or her body. These problems of the dead zones 118 and 120 are exacerbated if a water delivery function is selected in which some nozzles on the showerhead are not used.
For example, with respect to the showerhead 100 of FIGS. 1-3, if the user selects the first water delivery function, water is discharged through the inner nozzles 104 only. Consequently, the dead zones 118 and 120, as well as the zone/region 110 containing the outer nozzles 106, on the face 102 are not used. As a result, the water is discharged from a small portion of the overall area of the face 102 and the user is likely to be dissatisfied with the corresponding small area of impact of the water on his or her body.
Additionally, if the user selects the second water delivery function, water is discharged through the outer nozzles 106 only. Consequently, the dead/zones 118 and 120, as well as the zone/region 108 containing the inner nozzles 104, on the face 102 are not used. As a result, the water is discharged from the face 102 with the dead zones noticeably affecting the feel of the water on the user's body. Here, the user can feel the circular spray pattern produced by the outer nozzles 106 but a large “hole” is also felt within the spray pattern because of the non-used dead/zones 118 and 120 and the non-used inner nozzles 104 in the zone/region 108.
Furthermore, if the user selects a third water delivery function, water is discharged through both the inner nozzles 104 and the outer nozzles 106 simultaneously. However, even in this case, the dead zones 118 and 120 result in an incoherent and unbalanced spray pattern providing less than ideal coverage and likely to have an unpleasant feel.